Can A Brother Not Love His Sister?
by The Writer0214
Summary: AU meaning non-Canon . The Pevensies are allowed to stay in Narnia, and Susan marries her Prince Charming--Caspian. The love of her life. But is she wrong? On her wedding day, she is confused! Does she still love Peter? Does she really love Caspian? R
1. Chapter 1

**Can A Brother Not Love His Sister?**

by The Writer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Narnia. C.S. Lewis does.

**Author's notes:** In this fic, Aslan allows the Pevensies to stay, and Susan marries Caspian. But on her wedding day, she feels conflicted, still having feelings for Peter—feelings she thought would never resurface. And so starts a love affair. A forbidden love. An untold story. Hidden from us. If you don't like it, don't read it! Warning: PEVENCEST!!! No flames, please? Please read and review.

The heavenly taffeta and organza gown seemed to be tight, making every significant curve of her body sharper. Her hair, instead of being in a fancy do, was wavy and let down, covering her bare shoulders. The Gentle Queen stood frozen, allowing for the maids and whatnot to have their way with her appearance. It was quite obvious they wanted her to look her best for the wedding—Caspian and Susan's wedding. But the brief knock on the door caught her attention.

The maids had let him in, since he wasn't the groom. Edmund thanked the maids and walked past them, toward Susan. "You look beautiful, Su." The smile was evident in his voice, and was still etched on his lips even as he enveloped his eldest sister in an embrace. "Thanks, Ed. You look… very handsome," she laughed softly as he shifted a bit, fixing the collar of his shirt. "Really, Ed. You do!" She laughed again, tearing his hand away from the collar. He smiled again, taking his sister's hand as he led her over to sit on the edge of the bed that was inside the mattress.

"Are you ready?" She only nodded her head. "You're not nervous, are you?" She shook her head this time. "Of course you're not," Edmund chuckled, sighing. "After all, this isn't your first time." Susan eyes shot at him like arrows, narrowing. The intensity of the glare made Ed flinch. "Sorry, sorry! It's just…" he sighed again, shaking his head softly in addition. "You know what this must be doing to Peter…"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

"I know. Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's alright."

"Do you love Caspian, Su?"

She didn't answer for a few moments. "Yes."

"C'mon, Su. We'd better go. Everyone is probably wondering where the bride is." He chuckled lightly, helping her up from the bed.

Side by side, the two walked down the stairs of the castle. When they reached the bottom, many of the workers stood in awe, staring at the Gentle Queen. She flushed, looking down, then proceeding with Edmund to where the wedding was to be held. When they arrived to the two closed doors, he turned around to face his elder sister. "Peter will be here soon, but I have to go inside." Susan only nodded her head, pulling him into a quick hug. He left with a smile on his face, closing the two doors behind him after entering the room.

Sighing inwardly, she shut her eyes for a brief moment, heaving in a large breath._ If only Edmund hadn't mentioned Peter…_ she thought to herself, shutting her eyes tighter. Just then, a memory—one which she thought she had stored away in the back of her mind—seemed to resurface. It was _their_ wedding. They were much younger, there were more Narnians rather than Telmarines… and Aslan was there. The smiles on everyone's face, they were bigger and brighter than the ones that were on the people's lips today. But the biggest and brightest smile seemed to be etched on Susan's lips. She was more than happy, she was in love, she was getting married to _him._ And a split second before her lips could brush against his, her eyes flashed open.

She almost gasped out loud at the memory. Why did it have to come to mind today, of all days? Turning her head to the side, she saw him—Peter—standing in the hall. Susan couldn't help it—the corners of her mouth pulled into a somewhat broken smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter took Susan's arm and asked her if she was ready.

"Yes," she replied, sighing.  
She knew he wouldn't want to say anything—anything that could possibly ruin the wedding for her. Peter was noble, he always was. And she knew she was hurting him. Even if Susan really didn't want to think about it, she couldn't help herself and wondered how things had ended up like this.  
There was a point and time where Susan called Peter _her_ Magnificent, High King. And Peter called Susan his Gentle Queen. Now, all of that… it was all gone. Ever since that, things between the two siblings had been worse than ever. There was rarely a time where they ever spent quality time together now.

Slipping her arm into his, she sucked in another breath before the doors flew open. Behind them were faces with smiles on them, along with stares that she was soon buried in. Grabbing a handful of the white, wedding dress, she walked down the aisle, beside her eldest brother.

And as much as she wanted to push away the memories that continued to resurface, it seemed too hard to. With every step she took, the memories grew stronger.  
Looking at the people around her, she seemed to only see the face of the Narnians that had been there on _their_ wedding day. Smiling back, she tried to shrug it off. But when she averted her gaze to her future husband, standing and waiting for her, instead, she saw the face of someone else. She saw his face. Peter's. And this nearly startled her. Gulping, she blinked her eyes to see that the image of Peter's vanished. Instead, it was just Caspian. Sighing quietly to herself, she smiled as she approached him. And when Caspian took her arm, Peter let go of her.

His hands gripped hers, holding them in place, as Professor Cornelius began the ceremony. What seemed like an eternity, the ceremony finally ended when both rings were around the bride and groom's fingers, and the vows had been spoken aloud for everyone to hear. Susan smiled a bit as Caspian leaned in, kissing her own the lips. After he pulled away, everyone who had witnessed the wedding stood up, applauding.

Queen Susan of Telmar. That was what the crowd cheered. They chanted, shouting those words over and over again… But it wasn't right.  
No, no, she was Queen Susan, the Gentle, of _Narnia.__  
_They had it all wrong! Subconsciously, her lips pulled into a smile. These were her people now, too, she couldn't let them see her unhappy. Would Susan really have to leave her original title? Did she have to leave it behind? Over and over again… Long live Queen Susan of Telmar! Her mind began to play tricks on her. She wasn't hearing the Telmarines anymore. Instead, she heard something else…

_"Long live High King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"_ She could hear the oh, so familiar voices of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver… of Mr. Tumnus, of the Narnians. She was having a small flash back. And instead of being inside the Telmarine castle, she was in Cair Paravel, in the throne room. But something soon killed that memory of hers. A set of lips that she'd tasted before. But with a twist. Firewater—Peter had been drinking. Why would he do such a thing? Wait… why did Susan ask herself that? She knew why.

When Peter pulled his lips away, Susan grimaced. Why was he doing this? Why was he doing this to her? There were words on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't make them out. Instead, she glanced over at Caspian. He seemed angry. Well, of course he would be.


End file.
